


Of Noodles and Nonsense

by redsoxchic



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsoxchic/pseuds/redsoxchic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos wants to play make believe; Logan wants to make Carlos happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Noodles and Nonsense

Logan didn’t know how he’d been roped into this.

Sure, he’d been bored out of his mind when Carlos had asked him, and it’s not like there was anyone else in the apartment, but that didn’t make Logan any more enthused about doing this. Not that he’d been excited about it in the first place. In fact, the only reason he had agreed to it was because Carlos’ puppy-dog eyes were damn near impossible for him to say no to.

So, here he was, dressed in the costume that Carlos had put together for him and feeling even more foolish than he’d anticipated. He heaved a sigh as he listened to the Latino recite a monologue that he’d probably rehearsed beforehand, and then pause, evidently waiting for something.

After a moment’s silence, the older spoke again.

“That was your cue!”

“Carlos, I feel stupid.”

“Come on, I’m sure you look fine.”

“It’s not just that, it’s the whole concept.”

“Logie, you’re thinking too much. Just have fun with it.”

“That’s easy for you to say.”

“It’s not like anyone’s gonna see you. It’s just me.”

There was another pause.

“Carlos, do I really have to—“

“Pleeeeease? For me?”

Logan could practically hear the pout on his boyfriend’s face. So, with another sigh, he walked over to the half wall and into view, looking down at Carlos.

Carlos couldn’t hold back a giggle at the sight of Logan. In his long brown wig and silky purple dress, Logan was probably the prettiest girl Carlos had ever seen. Not to mention that with the plastic tiara and elbow-length white gloves, he actually probably could have passed for a real princess.

Logan just rolled his eyes a little. “Where did you even get all of this, anyway?”

“Not important,” Carlos said, adjusting the buttons on the jacket he was wearing. The jacket was navy blue, to match the pants Carlos had on, with golden tassels on the shoulders. He wore a white collared shirt underneath and black dress shoes. Logan had to admit that Carlos looked great. 

“Now,” Carlos continued, “Let’s do that over, okay? Go back and I’ll give you your cue again.”

Logan threw his hands up in defeat and did as he was told. He leaned against the back wall and listened to Carlos’ monologue again, raising his eyebrows at how elaborate and ridiculous it was.

“At last, the lair of the foul beast that has taken my fair maiden! But where does she stay? In such a vast castle she could be anywhere, and the dangers that lie between us could be great! Ah! The tallest tower! Could my love be hidden here? Fair lady, can you hear me?”

Logan walked to the half wall again, looking over. “Oh, good knight—“

Carlos cut him off. “Really? That’s the best you can do?”

Logan just looked at him in slight annoyance.

“Put some feeling into it,” Carlos said. “Or at least do a voice.”

After another moment’s silence, Logan sighed once more and cleared his throat. If he was going to look ridiculous, he may as well sound ridiculous too.

“Oh, good knight, I knew you would come for me!” he said in a high pitched voice.

“No force on this earth could have stopped me!” Carlos called back. “Where is the beast that has so wrongfully imprisoned you?”

“It rests in the forest not far from here,” Logan said, trying to get into it for Carlos’ sake. “We don’t have much time.”

“Then I must rescue you now, and together we shall flee before the beast even knows of my presence here!” Carlos glanced around the main level of the apartment, then back up at Logan. “My lady, can you find something in your tower to throw down to me so that I may scale this wall?”

Logan reached for the jump rope that Carlos had brought up earlier, now understanding what it was meant for. He dropped one end over the wall and then held the other end with both hands. “Catch this!”

Carlos grabbed the jump rope and braced his foot on the swirly slide. Logan tied his end to the top of the slide so he wouldn’t have to hold onto it. Then he heard Carlos call, “Here I come, my sweet!”

Logan watched as Carlos got up on the slide, but his eyes widened when Carlos started climbing on top of the slide, rather than inside of it. Though the accident-prone boy nearly always wore his hockey helmet, he was so into the roleplay that it was not currently on his head.

“Um,” Logan said, voice still high-pitched, “Maybe you should find a different way up—“

“Don’t be silly,” Carlos called as he nearly lost his footing and slipped, “There is no other way!”

Logan grimaced as he watched his boyfriend scale the slide, but Carlos managed to make it up with little fanfare. Logan held a hand out to steady his knight when he jumped off the slide, then shook his head lightly. Carlos certainly had a flair for the dramatics.

“Oh, thank goodness!” Logan said as Carlos embraced him.

“My lady, you’re safe!” Carlos exclaimed.

But he quickly spun around, pretending to spot something out of an imaginary window. “The beast! It’s coming!”

Amused, Logan watched as Carlos grabbed a pool noodle and an inner tube that looked like a dragon. “I’ll protect you, my dear!” he cried as he jumped between Logan and the “dragon”, pushing Logan against the wall behind them and then holding the noodle in front of him with both hands. “Back, foul creature!”

Logan feigned a terrified scream as Carlos lunged forward and attacked the dragon with his “sword”, beating it over the head for a minute. Then he stuck the noodle through the middle of the tube and swung the dragon over his head before flinging it off of the platform. 

“My hero!” Logan exclaimed.

Carlos turned and quite literally swept Logan off his feet, catching the brunet by surprise. “There’s no time to lose!” Carlos cried, and he practically threw Logan into the swirly slide, then tumbled down right after him.

Logan landed on the floor with a thud, and before he even had time to recover he was being lifted off the ground again.

“We must make our escape before the beast recovers!” Carlos said, and he carried Logan to the couch, where there was a stick horse waiting for them.

Logan looked over Carlos’ shoulder and saw the dragon inner tube on the floor. “Quickly, my love! The beast is there!”

“Have no fear, my lady!” Carlos stuck the horse between his legs and galloped away as best as he could, still carrying Logan. Once they reached their bedroom, Logan opened the door and Carlos went through, dropped the horse, and set Logan down. “We should be safe here,” he said.

“Thank goodness that nightmare is over,” Logan said, still in his princess voice.

Carlos, slightly breathless from exerting all that energy, wrapped his arms around Logan, dipped him, and kissed him. Logan smiled against his hero’s lips and returned the kiss. 

With one look at Carlos’ beaming face as they drew back, Logan decided that maybe playing make believe wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
